Shrika the Officer
by Latts Razzi
Summary: Full of fun and surprises, Shrika, a small blue Twi'Lek with a nose for trouble, will keep you amused with her antics. In this humourous story, Shrika sets out on an adventure with her clone family on a mission to Umbarra with the grouchy General Krell, Greivous, Anikan, and more memorable characters. Enjoy and review!


Shrika the Officer story board was developed by my brother. Special thanks to him, and please note that Shrika is _**MY CHARACTER**_! NO USING WITHOUT ASKING! Thanks. I don't own star wars, but I do own Shrika.

Shrika sat down on the plush sofa, sinking until her tiny leku were the only thing you could see. Shrika was a Twi'Lek, about six years old. She was a sapphire blue, and orphaned in the recent and continuing Clone Wars. Without parents, Shrika was adopted by Commander Lee, and she loved him dearly.

"Shrika?" Lee asked, looking down at the tiny girl.

"Mmmmph." Shrika mumbled through the very soft cushions.

"We're going to leave Coruscant. I have a mission that commands my presence aboard the _Titanic_, a Republic cruiser."

"Mmmmph?"

"Yes. You are coming with me."

"Yaaay!" Shrika shrieked, jumping out of the sofa. Lee held his ears.

"Not so loud, little ankle-biter. We're departing immediately. And I want you on your best behavior!"

Shrika was too busy jumping on the sofa to listen.

"Shrika—" Lee tried to get her attention.

"YAAAY!"

"Shrika—"

"I get to ride on a ship!" She squealed with delight.

"Yes, now, Shrika—"

"A REAL CRUISER!"

"Yes, Shrika, and—"

"The Titanic!"

"Yes, Shrika, but—"

"WOO-HOO!"

"SHRIKA!"

Shrika stopped bouncing and looked at the commander intently.

"I need you to inspect the cargo area." Lee said curtly.

"ME?!" Shrika shrieked again.

"Yes, you."

"WHOOPIEEEE!"

Shrika began bouncing again. Lee rolled his eyes.

"Front and center!" Commander Lee snapped. Shrika ceased bouncing immediately, hopped to the floor, and saluted in the attention stance. Surrounded every day by clones, she knew all the commands by heart.

"Here's your debrief:" Lee said in his Commander-tone-of-voice. "We are currently at battle on Umbarra."

"Bless you!" The six-year-old-giggled. Lee eyed her sternly.

"Our mission is to bring fresh supplies and a Jedi General to assist the effort."

"Sir, yes sir!" Shrika said happily.

"Waxer, here, will take you via Latt I to the Titanic, where you will inspect the cargo thoroughly." Waxer stepped in, grinning.

"Ready, Officer Shrika?" Waxer asked. The tiny girl screamed.

"A REAL OFFICER?! THAT'S KRIFFING AWESOME!" Shrika left her attention stance and began bouncing up and down.

"Er… Temporary position." Lee said. "Waxer, get her out of here. I have a headache."

"Yes, Commander." Waxer said scooping up the small Twi'Lek.

"All right, bite-size! Let's give the commander his space."

The ride to the _Titanic_ was uneventful. Shrika sat obediently in Waxers' lap as they headed towards the boarding area, asking him what all of the buttons did, and why they couldn't fly upside-down in a designated military area. Upon landing, Waxer surprised her with an early birthday present: A tiny officer's uniform.

"That's a gift from all of your brothers." He told her. "We missed you, little one."

Shrika ran to a private spot and quickly dressed. She had gone a Twi'Lek girl, and had come back a very bossy officer. The 501st tried to hide their laughs, as she strutted up and down the cargo area, rapping out commands.

"Alright, you lazy nerf-herders!" The undersized blue officer demanded. "I want to see progress! Move faster!" Not wanting to spoil her fun, the clones did so. They were all fond of Shrika.

Shrika moved on to inspecting the cargo.

"Oooh!" She exclaimed, jumping into an AT-RT. A small insect skittered inside of it.

"AAAAHHH!" Shrika hated bugs, and instantly squashed it with gusto. Shuddering, she hopped out of the vehicle and positioned herself in the turret of a turbo-tank, and began to do loops.

"Woo-hoo! Faster!" She cried, spinning more rapidly.

General Krell boarded through the cargo area in a foul mood. It was pushed further seeing a turret do donuts.

"What is this nonsense?" He snapped at a passing clone, carrying a crate of supplies.

"That would be Officer Shrika, Sir." The clone said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Tell Officer Shrika that I am in power of removing this officer from his position, and to stop immediately!"

"Yes, Sir." The clone said sheepishly. Krell stomped off.

"Oy! Shrika!" The turret stopped doing donuts, and the head of the blue girl popped up.

"Yes, soldier?" She said in her grumpy officer tone.

"Request from the Jedi to cease your activity."

"Awww…" Shrika sniffed sadly. "Oh well!" She said in a suddenly cheerful tone. "I think I should meet this Jedi!"

"That would… Not be advisable, Little Officer." Waxer suddenly appeared from behind a crate.

"Don't talk back to your superiors!" Shrika said, chin high in the air. She jumped down from the turret, shimmied down the side of the tank, and marched toward Waxer.

"Where is this, 'Jedi'?" Waxer knew he would not win this particular argument.

"That way, officer." Waxer pointed to General Krell, who stomped towards them. Shrika screamed.

"IT'S A GIANT BUG! SQUISH IT!" She shouted to Waxer.

General Krell was not amused.

"Who are you?!" Krell growled.

"Who in Corellian Hell are YOU?!" Shrika lived with soldiers, and had picked up some of their colorful language.

Waxer picked up the little Twi'Lek and ran.

"Important business for the officer!" He called to the general behind them. He set Shrika down gingerly.

"All right, Shrika." Waxer said seriously. "You promised Lee you would behave! And General Krell is not an insect!"

"But I AM behaving! And he has six arms!" Shrika pouted, puffing out her lower lip. Waxer exhaled, exasperated.

"Well, behave a little more." Waxer commanded. The ground beneath them began to shake, and Shrika looked around in alarm.

"We're taking off!" She exclaimed blissfully. "Oh, YES! WE'RE TAKING OFF, WAXER!"

"Yes… We are. Go find Lee. He should have another job for you, officer."

Lee was just returning to his good mood, when his adoptee flew in like a blue rocket.

"Oh… Shrika." Lee said heartlessly. Shrika hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Alright, you little nuna. It's your naptime."

"What?"

` "Your _naptime_."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes, Shrika. Off to the barracks with you. Scoot!" Lee pushed her off.

"But I don't wanna! And I don't know where the barracks are! And it's almost lunchtime!"

"Follow the directory, Shrika! You're smart enough!" Shrika left, pouting again. "Almost too smart." Lee muttered to himself.

And Shrika _was_ too smart. She had a plan.


End file.
